


Shoto Todoroki And The Philosopher's Stone

by The_Grim_Reaper_Of_UA



Series: Shoto Todoroki: A BNHA Harry Potter AU [1]
Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling, 僕のヒーローアカデミア | Boku no Hero Academia | My Hero Academia
Genre: Everyone Needs A Hug, Hogwarts Inter-House Friendships, Shigaraki Tomura | Shimura Tenko Being an Idiot, Slytherin, Todoroki Enji | Endeavor's Bad Parenting
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2020-11-30
Updated: 2020-11-30
Packaged: 2021-03-09 22:42:42
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 2
Words: 864
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/27813991
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/The_Grim_Reaper_Of_UA/pseuds/The_Grim_Reaper_Of_UA
Summary: "In my memories, my mother is always crying"These words sprung up a sympathy in Izuku for the boy, who was actively suppressing his magic, claiming that he won't go to Hogwarts, if only for the sake of spiting his father."Your left side is unsightly."That's the mantra Shoto had constantly recited in his head, suppressing his magic by any means he could. His father wasn't impressed, for he had an important talent that was essential to his job, the talent that made him such a worthwhile investment. He had heard the stories, of course, of a wizard suppressing their magic and the magic turning inwards and destroying them from the inside out. Hell, he had seen it himself, when the authorities bore the bad news about his eldest brother. But his stubbornness on that won out his common sense."It's a miracle that you are still alive."That's what he was, wasn't it? A miracle? A worthwhile investment?Enter Izuku mutter mutter Midoriya, Tenya "OnE dAy yOu sHaLl rEaD HoGwArTs: A HiStOrY" Iida and a lot more..Follow Shoto Todoroki through his first year at Hogwarts School of Witchcraft and Wizardry.("Lost something, Todoroki?~~""Monoma, I didn't do crap to you, stop annoying me")
Relationships: Iida Tenya & Midoriya Izuku, Iida Tenya & Todoroki Shouto, Midoriya Izuku & Todoroki Shouto, No Romantic Relationship(s)
Series: Shoto Todoroki: A BNHA Harry Potter AU [1]
Series URL: https://archiveofourown.org/series/2066889
Comments: 4
Kudos: 6





	1. PROLOGUE

**Author's Note:**

> Yes, this is messed up of sorts, because technically Japanese wizards go to a different school....but uh, let's pretend that this branch of Hogwarts and Hogsmeade is in Japan :D.

_The cool wind blew across the countryside, making ripples across grass and water alike._

_A lone figure stood erect, the bright moon revealing his harsh outline. Wild spiked hair stood out prominently, as did the wandless blue flame dancing on his outstretched palm._

_The famed school of magic was some distance away, tall spires twisting and rising, a gothic castle, still functional in this age. Magical wards shimmered around it, barring entry to those who shouldn't enter._

_Inside the Headmaster sat, in his strange distorted Animagus form, sipping tea as he fiddled with the Hogwarts letter rejects._

_One name stuck out in particular._

_"Shoto Todoroki"._

_The former figure slipped from view into the wilderness beyond, smiling eerily as if he had achieved something important._

_The Grandmaster would make his move soon enough, and it was a matter of time before wizarding society fell down like a pack of cards, fragile and held together by feeble lies._

_A candy cane haired teenager glared as he threw the last of the accursed letters into the fireplace, insistent upon himself to never set foot in a magical establishment, as an ill-formed apology to his mother._

_He held his shaking knees up to his chest, saying the same words over and over again, in a futile attempt to drive the magic away from inside him, which had begun to take a black insidious shape._

_"Repress it. Don't become like him. It's ugly."_


	2. Chapter 1: Or where science experiments for personal endeavors cause trauma

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Warning: I don't know what the fuck I am writing. Mostly because I haven't read Harry Potter since....like three years.

One of his earliest memories was of wanting to be a great wizard like the famed Toshinori Yagi.

Another of this earliest memories was of denouncing magic and things related to it forever.

It all took a kettle. 

Shoto Todoroki, age eleven, was one of the last links to the ancient family of Salazar Slytherin.

His mother, Rei Todoroki was a direct descendent of the Slytherin family, however, her magic was incredibly feeble, and she could almost be called a Squib.

However, her magic wasn't why Enji Todoroki sought her out, winning over her family with his wealth and carrying their disgrace of a daughter (as they liked to say) off.

"Good riddance," they said, "She doesn't deserve him."

When in actuality, it was more of the opposite.

Neither of the children deserved the abuse they got either, but Fate is cruel (and so is the author). 

Toshinori Yagi was a leading wizard in the unearthing of magical artefacts along with his impossible to defeat Auror skills. His near invincibility earnt him the title of All Might, and people revered him.

Enji Todoroki (or Endeavor as his co-workers liked to call him, for his endeavor preceeded his name. Also, the one who coined the name was a Muggleborn who was a die-hard Swiftie), had the incredible thirst of defeating All Might. Not sexually hopefully because that would be a whole new disaster on top of the 2020 disasters heaped one on top of the other.

All Might became an Auror.

So did he.

All Might began searching for magical artefacts.

So did he. 

All Might is the most popular man.

So is—, he tried, but he just sucked too much. That just boosted the jealousy towards the blond haired man with an everlasting smile like in those Muggle toothpaste ads. He did try to mimic it once but the entire house tried to exorcise him, so he never attempted it again. To embarassing an incident for the tastes of the Number #2 hero.

All Might is trying to search for the Chamber of Secrets. (For twenty long years).

He wants to do it as well. Join the bandwagon. Become the cool guy. (Besides, as he liked to say "A Slytherin should find the Chamber of Secrets, not a Gryffindor.") 

Alas, both of their skills fell short of expectations.

However, after reading Hogwarts: A History for the millionth time, he figured out that he will need a Parselmouth.

Putting his stalking skills to the ultimate test, he found out the last surviving members of the Slytherin family and proposed a deal. 

Which culminated into a string of events, leaving the eldest dead, the middle two plus ultra neglected and the youngest with a crippling fear of kettles. 

Or so the over simplified version of the story in this chapter says. 

* * *

After burning the millionth Hogwarts letter (How much of paper do they produce in one fucking day????), Shoto was wondering whether it would be ethical to run off to a cottage on a rock beside the sea to avoid being tracked down. 

His jerk of a biological father was trying to send him to Durmstrang because he did not want him to be infected by the mental Headmaster apparently. 

While he, himself, did not want to do anything with magic.

Ever since that day six years ago........ 

He shook his head. He would just keep burning them till September first. His magic was a curse, all magic was, like his disgusting father. That's why his mother hated him. He would become a great person in the Muggle World, and hopefully then she would forgive him. 

Hopefully.

He just did not want her to hate him forever.

He went to sleep, staying alert for more letters to burn. 

**Author's Note:**

> Warning: I have zero clue of what I am writing


End file.
